El rubí sagrado
by PhiPhisp
Summary: Él tiene un secreto; Ella tiene uno aún mayor. Él quiere decir la verdad. Ella no. ¿La vida que uno quisiera vivir o los pasos que te tocan seguir?
Buenas, Buenas,

Les traigo este One Shoot que escribí (recién) de la nada misma, tiene un estilo que nunca se me hubiera ocurrido, pero salio. La verdad que me deje llevar bastante y creo que hasta me gusto - que modesta... -

Espero que les guste, y si es así, ¡dejen que lo sepa! Escriban un mensajito, ¿Dale?

 _:::DIGIMON Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN:::_

* * *

 **EL RUBÍ SAGRADO**

 **;;;**

— Ya es hora — Dijo mirando el reloj que llevaba en su mano derecha — Debo irme.

— No, espera, aún no he terminado — murmuro él algo nervioso.

— Se me hará tarde — explico mientras se levantaba — te dije que tengo un compromiso a las ocho y que no podría quedarme hasta más de las siete y media, y ya son siete cuarenta. — Termino de ponerse su saco celeste que la cubría hasta las rodillas y volvió a verlo, esta vez con pena en su rostro — lo siento mucho.

¿Se le había acabado el tiempo? ¿Realmente había gastado las dos horas y media que le había regalado de su valioso tiempo? ¿Cuál era ese compromiso? ¿Por qué no se había animado a decirle la verdad? ¿Por qué dudaba tanto? ¿Estaba seguro de lo que quería hacer?

—Maldición — murmuro el chico de cabellos dorados, nuevamente — al menos déjame llevarte en mi moto.

La pelirroja se negó. Siempre lo hacía. Ella no quería favores, ella solo los hacía. Nunca esperaba algo a cambio. Su vida siempre dependía de los demás. Nunca se ponía a ella primero. Por eso perdió esos diez valiosos minutos de su día ¿por él se había arriesgado a llegar tarde a su otro compromiso? Y… por cierto ¿Cuál era ese compromiso? El chico de mirada profunda volvía a preguntarse lo mismo ¿Qué ocultaba? ¿Por qué lo ocultaba? ¿Acaso no confiaba en él?

—Déjame hacerte un favor, una vez — suplico parado en su lugar mientras la veía marcharse.

—No es necesario, no me debes nada — explico ella volteándose para regalarle una sonrisa. — fue lindo verte después de tanto tiempo — agrego y siguió su rumbo hasta la puerta del bar.

—Rayos, Sora, déjame hacerlo, por favor —grito. Pero no le respondió; ella ya estaba lejos.

Se había ido, y el no hacía más nada que seguir ahí parado con su puño cerrado, quieto, congelado, como siempre, sin poder hacer más nada, sin que lo deje hacer más nada.

* * *

—Sora, diez minutos tarde, sabes que aquí hay que ser muy respetuosos con el horario.

—Sí, lo siento

—Toma asiento en tu lugar de siempre, y déjanos continuar la clase.

Sin decir más nada, se sentó junto a su amiga Miko.

—Creí que no vendrías, ¿Qué ocurrió? — le susurro la chica castaña. Era raro que Sora llegue tarde a su clase.

—Tuve un encuentro con un viejo amigo, y no note la hora, no es nada — sonrió.

Nunca era nada, siempre era nada, siempre era una sonrisa. Su amabilidad era única en el mundo.

* * *

—Hola, ¿se encuentra Sora?

—No se encuentra, ¿de parte de quién?

—Soy Yamato.

—Hola Yamato, ¡tanto tiempo! — Respondió una amable voz del otro lado del teléfono. — ¿Cómo has estado?

—Muy bien señora, ¿y usted? — le preguntó, su habla era el mismo que el de su hija, amable, siempre.

—Muy bien, gracias por preguntar.

— ¿Sabe dónde puedo encontrar a Sora? Necesito hablar con ella.

—Está en su clase de Tenis, es hasta las diez.

—Muchas gracias.

El rubio colgó mirando el reloj, este marcaba las nueve menos diez. Volvió a andar en su moto, él sabía de memoria donde ella practicaba, alguna que otra vez la había acompañado, alguna que otra vez, la había espiado. Estaciono justo en la entrada.

Visualizo el terreno entero, pero no la veía por ninguna parte, tal vez estaba en el baño; espero unos cuantos minutos, pero nadie salió de allí. Solo veía a Jari, la compañera de equipo de la pelirroja, cuando jugaban " _dobles_ ". Aprovecho que esta estaba sentada descansando y no dudo en hacerle señas para llamarla.

— ¿Jari, no? — cuestiono mientras ella se acercaba.

—Así es, tu… eras amigo de Sora, ¿no es así?

—Si — asintió con su cabeza — ¿Y Sora?

— ¿Qué no sabes? — tras ver la cara de confusión del rubio, no le basto preguntar para asegurarse de que no estaba al tanto de nada, por lo que continuo — ella dejo el entrenamiento este año. — Se explicó cabizbaja — la verdad que la extraño mucho como compañera en los _dobles_.

— ¡¿Qué?! — pregunto a modo de grito él, ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Sora había dejado el tenis?

—Sí, lo que oíste — dijo triste ella.

— ¿Y dónde está? ¿Sabes algo? ¿Por qué lo dejo?

— Esta… — suspiro — mira, noto tu desesperación así que te diré la verdad — Pásame tu teléfono.

— Toma — se lo entrego sin dudarlo.

—Ve a esta dirección y espera hasta la nueve y media. No es lejos de aquí, pero apúrate, ya son las nueve y diez.

— Muchas gracias — sonrió y volvió a andar en su moto una vez más.

* * *

—Sora no sé qué quisiste hacer, pero esto está mal, no puedo aprobarte así.

—Pero profesora — levanto su cabeza.

—Sin peros señorita Takenouchi. Si no mejoras para la próxima entrega no podré aprobarte — explico.

—Le prometo que mejorare. — juro ella cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, no quería que se le escaparan las lágrimas, pero sabía que tarde o temprano pasaría, no soportaba otro regaño mas sobre sus trabajos.

* * *

— ¿Qué es este lugar? — Se cuestionó a sí mismo en voz baja — "Instituto Shiroi hana" — leyó en lo alto del edificio. — Estaciono su moto y volvió al reloj de su celular — Nueve y veintiocho — susurro. — Justo a tiempo.

El chico quedo apoyado, de costado, en su moto, mientras esperaba. El reloj marcó las nueve y media. Un sinfín de gente comenzó a desalojar el edificio, la mayoría eran chicas. Pero ninguna era Sora.

— ¿Me habrá mentido? — se preguntó, mirando a cada persona que cruzaba la puerta del lugar. — no creo.

Al cabo de unos minutos la gente dejo de salir del edificio, parecía deshabitado, cada tanto salía alguna que otra chica. — Ya son diez menos cuarto. — hablo solo una vez mas.

Se había dado por vencido, paso una de sus piernas al otro lado de su moto y coloco la llave.

— ¿Yamato? ¿Eres tú? — interrogo una voz hipando.

—Sora… — él podía reconocer su voz a la distancia, quito la llave de su moto, y se bajó de la misma. — ¿Qué te ocurre? — la abrazo rápidamente al notar su llanto. — ¿Por qué lloras?

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quién te dijo? — demando ella separándose rápidamente de sus brazos.

—Mira, no se que haces aquí, ni que es este instituto, pero fui a buscarte al entrenamiento de tenis y me mandaron a esta dirección.

— ¿Por qué fuiste a la cancha? — interpelo ella confundida.

—me mando tu madre. ¿Qué escondes? — encuesto él ahora. — ¿Por qué no confías en mí? Sora, quiero que confíes en mí, por favor. — rogo algo desesperado.

—Yamayo… —Ella susurro, al cabo de pocos segundos estaba llorando nuevamente. — ¿podemos hablar en otro lado?

—No hay tiempo, tu madre se va a preocupar si llegas tarde a tu casa.

—No importa, tengo media hora libre, más los quince minutos que hay desde la cancha hasta mi casa.

—¿Cómo? — miro estupefacto.

—Por favor, vamos al parque de aquí a la vuelta.

—Está bien — acepto tras un suspiro.

* * *

Yamato encadeno su moto a una reja, y ellos se sentaron en la banca que se encontraba delante.

—Gracias. — sonrio, algo más tranquila.

—Habla.

—Bien — suspiro — Deje el tenis para tomar clases de arreglos florales, pero mi madre, no, mi madre no, casi nadie, lo sabe. La única persona que lo sabe es…

—Jari — interrumpió.

—Ella te dijo dónde buscarme, ¿no es así?

— ¿Por qué? — la interrogo luego de haber asentido con su cabeza.

—Sabes que mi madre me ve como la sucesora de su tienda, y yo no sé nada sobre flores, no puedo llevar la marcha de algo que no conozco — se excusó bajando su cabeza.

— ¿Por qué llorabas? — siguió con su interrogatorio sin siguiera mover un pelo.

—Las cosas no están marchando muy bien en clase — su voz se quebró —no entiendo mucho de lo que hago, y mi último trabajo estuvo mal.

— ¿tan mal?

—me dijo que debería rehacer el curso si no aprobaba la próxima entrega.

—Sora… — lamento sus palabras — Mira, no tienes por qué hacer esto.

—Es lo que voy a heredar de mi madre, no hay otra.

—Sí que hay, Sora, eres una gran deportista, y no puedes dejarlo por algo en lo que sientes cómoda.

—Es que…

—Es que nada. Tienes que hablar con tu madre, tienes que hacerle saber que no te interesa seguir con su tienda. — Expreso en un tono bastante elevado — y si lo necesitas, yo estaré ahí a tu lado cuando se lo digas, porque siempre que quieras llorar te voy a prestar mi hombro, y mis oídos, para que te descargues cada vez que haga falta. Porque quiero verte bien, porque me importas, porque eres la mujer más maravillosa que hay en mi vida y quiero hacer esto porque así quiero que sea, porque me gustas y quiero tenerte por siempre a mi lado.

Ella levanto su cabeza paralizada, él se sonrojo por completo tras notarlo. Estaba tan decepcionado de lo que estaba haciendo su amiga, que no noto que había logrado revelar el secreto, sin siquiera pensarlo, dejándose llevar por su enojo.

— ¿Porque lloras?

— ¿En serio sientes eso por mí? — seco sus lágrimas.

—Si —asintió, sonrojándose aún más de lo que ya estaba. — Vamos, tienes que hablar con tu madre.

—Pero también tengo que hablar contigo.

— ¿Eh? — se sorprendió.

—Yo… — pauso levantando su cabeza, la cual el último tiempo había estado mirando al suelo apenada — yo siento lo mismo por ti —ahora era ella la que había tomado color en sus mejillas, un color casi igual al de su pelo. — Creí que era tonto, y que me veías como una amiga y no quería arruinar nuestra amistad.

—Sora… — ahora era el quien había quedado sin muchas palabras.

Ella lo abrazo. Tras responderle el abrazo, el rubio coloco una de sus manos sobre el mentón de la joven, levantando levemente su rostro, no quería apurarse, quería que ese momento sea eterno, la miro fijamente a sus ojos, un rubí profundo, un rubí inigualable, un rubí sagrado.

 **;;;**

* * *

¡Quiero comentariossssss!

Saludos

Phiphi


End file.
